Aishiteru, Watashi no Koi
by SaphSoul
Summary: Byakuya's dream of his beloved wife Hisana. It was originally supposed to be a rewrite of my story 'Byakuya's nightmare, but it developed into something more. Please review.


Hi people! This is the rewrite of Byakuya's Nightmare. I got a lot of people telling me to fix it so it doesn't look like a script. Please forgive me for that, it was my first fic and that was the only way I could think of to do anything with it. Anyway, please read this, enjoy it, and review. Thank you to Wiind Whispers, Product Of A Sick Society, FallenAngelItachi, Nami-san, and to everyone else that will review this story. By the way, the title 'Aishiteru, Watashi no Koi' means 'I love you, my love' it's what I think Byakuya would say to his deceased wife as she passes away.

-Saph

* * *

It was a quiet day in the Seireitei. It was especially quiet in the Sixth Division's office. Inside the room Kuchiki Byakuya sat back in his chair and stared out the window. He was at peace, having just finished all his paperwork, and having gotten rid of his fuku-taichou for a few quiet hours. Byakuya inhaled the cool fresh air flowing into his office through his open window. He soon fell asleep in his chair, the last thing to cross his mind was the image of his deceased wife, Kuchiki Hisana.

In Dream

'_Where am I?' Byakuya thinks to himself._

"_Byakuya!" The voice of a woman peals through the air, alerting him. His instinct told him to grab his Senbon Zakura and kill the stranger. But he knew that voice, he would never harm that person, no matter how much pain would befall him. He stood up, suddenly realizing he had a body. The petite woman that had called his name so softly, so lovingly, ran into his arms and hugged him. "Byakuya." She sighs in contentment as she settles into his strong arms._

"_H-Hisana?" Byakuya asks in disbelief. She stares at him with eyes full of question._

"_Yes. It is me, Byakuya...is something wrong?" She asks, staring at him with those wide, beautiful eyes of hers. Everything about her was beautiful. Her black hair, her lovely eyes, her petite nose and thin lips. Byakuya shook these thoughts from his mind and tried to concentrate, which was hard when the most beautiful flower in all the world was standing in your arms, staring at you with the cutest eyes God ever created._

"_I-It's just...why are you here? You are supposed to be ...dead... Hisana." Byakuya chokes out these words, the words that he hated to say, and those he didn't want to accept. He closed his eyes, turning his head away. He opened them when he felt a small hand at his forehead. Hisana was standing on her toes, trying to put a hand on his brow._

"_Do you have a fever? Should I call this off?" Hisana asked, worried. Byakuya gently took her thin wrist and pulled it away from his head._

"_I do not. I just wish...forget it. Where are you taking me, Hisana?" Byakuya asks. He decides not to question it, God has given him a gift, the best gift he could have ever asked for. He had granted him another chance to talk to his beloved wife. Hisana looks at him questioningly before smiling and hanging on his hand._

"_You promised to help me look for my sister, remember?" She asks as she gently pulls him forward._

"_A-Ah! Right." Byakuya stutters, it is amazing how he can act so differently, but only when he is with his woman. He follows her, letting her drag him wherever she wishes. This might have been a dream, this might have been the product of his own mind. But he didn't care. He did not want it to end, although he knew it must. He would at least make this enjoyable. He would give her anything and everything, he would cram as much happiness as possible into however long he had with her.

* * *

_

_The day ends with no success. Byakuya is walking through the streets with Hisana on his back. He smiles, happy to feel her light weight on him once again. He had always carried her when she was too tired to walk on her own. He was glad he got another chance to do so once again._

_Byakuya walks towards the Kuchiki mansion. He is so absorbed in his own thoughts it takes him a moment to register that she is crying. He stops walking and directs his attention towards his ailing wife._

"_Hisana? What is it, my love?" He asks._

"_W-We couldn't find her." Hisana sobs. Byakuya grimaces. It is always the same. They would come back from a fruitless search and Hisana would get so sad she would cry._

"_Do not cry, beloved. We will find her someday. I will scour the entire Soul Society and beyond to find her, if that is what my queen desires." He chides as he kneels in front of her. He had set her down on a bench and was kneeling in front of her, trying to stop her tears. He couldn't bear her tears, they looked like diamonds, but as beautiful as they were, it meant she was sad._

"_Y-You promise?" Hisana whispers. Byakuya gently takes a lock of her hair, bringing it to his face. He closes his eyes as he breathes in the scent._

"_On my life, my love." He whispers. She jumps into his arms._

"_Thank you..." Hisana whispers. Byakuya smiles and leans in, planting a soft kiss on her delicate lips._

"_Anytime, my love." Byakuya whispers as he walks with her in his arms. Hisana soon dozes off, safe in the arms of her lover.

* * *

_

'_Cough cough.' This sound sends a stab of pain through Byakuya's heart every time he hears it. It is the sound of his dying wife. He can only sit by her side and do nothing but watch as the illness slowly, and painfully claims her._

"_Hisana?" Byakuya calls her name, begging her not to leave him. She opens her eyes._

"_L-Lord Byakuya...the three years I spent with you were like a beautiful dream...thank you for everything...goodbye..." And with that, Hisana's life is snuffed out. Byakuya holds her small hand as he cries. She had referred to him as 'Lord' Byakuya, going back to the time when she was a lowly servant and he was the head of the Kuchiki house. He mourned for his loss, he mourned that he never had the chance to say how much he loved her. Most of all, he mourned that she would not be there to see her dearest wish come true. It was then that Byakuya swore. He swore in front of his dead wife to find her sister. He swore he would protect her forever, no matter what. It was the least he could do for someone precious to his beloved wife. Anyone that she loved, he would protect. He would see to that._

"_I love you, Hisana...My precious Hisana..." Byakuya cried._

Present Day

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Byakuya turned to the voice. His fuku-taichou was there, standing awkwardly.

"What is it, Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"U-Umm...You've been staring out the window for a long time, Taichou...is something wrong?" Renji asks, awkwardly.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Byakuya answers curtly. He stares longingly out the window, wishing he could hold his love in his arms once more. "I just saw an angel." He whispers.

"A-Ano...Taichou..." Renji starts. He thinks his captain has gone nuts.

"Hmm? What is it, Renji?" Byakuya asks.

"Do you have a fever?" Renji asks. Byakuya hears this and remembers the words of his deceased wife. He stares out the window again, seeing her in the clouds.

"No. Everything's fine." Byakuya states. "It's a nice day outside."

"Ah. It is." Renji states. He sees the longing in his captains eyes. What was that? Why was the man in front of him so sad?

The end.

* * *

Sorry it's different from the first one, but while I was writing, I decided it was better not to make fun of their love. Either way, chapter one is funny, I guess, but it's hard to read with all the script-like parts. Either way, I'll add this as a second chapter, I am sorry to those that I told I was going to rewrite, but I just got so sad after thinking about these two. Please review and let me know what you think. I feel like I'm going to cry now...it's so sad...

-Saph


End file.
